


all over

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Roxie doesn't really know what she's doing, coming onto him like this. Even knowing that, Piers can't resist her.
Relationships: Homika | Roxie/Nezu | Piers
Series: MoreLoliSho March [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Kudos: 7





	all over

Roxie has been coming onto him pretty hard for a while now, and Piers would not know what to do in a situation like this even with the most favorable of factors. With a girl his own age, with a girl completely sober, he would not know what to do in a situation like this, and he keeps his distance specifically because he’s no good at dealing with people like this.

But Roxie is not his own age, and she ignored the fact that she was too young to drink, only to prove herself to be quite the lightweight, and now Piers has to deal with the fact that this very drunk girl, who is much too young for him, only a little bit older than his little sister, can’t keep her hands off of him. And he has to deal with the fact that, even though he knows he shouldn’t be, he is a little excited by that fact.

Ignoring his attraction to Roxie was a lot easier when she was not all over him. He could put it out of his mind and try and serve as a guide and mentor to this musician visiting from another region, completely ignoring that she just so happens to be his type. She wanted to go out, though, wanted to see how they party in Spikemuth, and now she has followed him home, because she has nowhere else to go, and no one else to rely on here, and she wants him, and absolutely will not let up.

Piers would not know what to do in a situation like this even if she were not too young for him and even if she were not drunk, but he has a feeling that those factors should make it easier for him to decide what to do, not harder. The right thing to do is to rebuff her advances and take care of her until she passes out, but instead, he finds himself on his back, with Roxie on top of him, clumsy as she pulls him into a kiss, and rather than even trying to push her off, he kisses her back, giving into the temptation that has been building all this time.

Despite his general bad boy air, he does try to be a decent person when he can, and he _knows better_ than to do this. Even liking Roxie is taking things too far, but right now, she is in no position to do something like this, and here he is, kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her slender shoulders. He has had a bit to drink himself, but he can’t blame his stupidity on that, and he knows it. Piers should have been able to make the right decision, and instead, he finds himself flipping them, so that she is the one on her back, as he pushes up her dress to pull her panties down.

“Hell yeah, I knew you’d come around,” Roxie slurs, and he merely grunts in acknowledgment, not sure what to say, and not sure if there is anything that he _can_ say right now. He reaches a hand between her legs, feeling how wet she already is, making her gasp for him, and he shudders, knowing that there is no coming back from this, and also knowing that that is no excuse to keep going, to pursue this all the way to the end.

But he isn’t going to stop now, isn’t going to stop until all is said and done. Her moans are loud and unrestrained as he fingers her, and she writhes beneath him, easily losing herself in her pleasure, and his cock throbs every time that she cries out for him. He has never wanted anything this badly in his life, and Roxie has made it clear enough that she wants him, considering the way that she would not take no for an answer.

He pulls back just to undo his belt, just so that he can get his cock out, and she whines in impatience all the while, missing the feeling of his hand. But he does not make her wait long before he is on top of her again, and Roxie spreads her legs, letting him push his cock up against her, not hesitating for a moment before he starts to push into her.

Maybe he is a little too rough for what may be her first time, but he does not know for sure, and does not even know if she is actually a virgin. He might as well be one, for how long it has been since his last clumsy attempt, but he feels experienced and in control as he starts thrusting into her, pushing a hand under her dress so that he can grope at one of her small breasts. Perhaps it is just the age difference inflating his confidence a little bit, or maybe it is just the alcohol, but he does not worry so much about his technique as he fucks her, and he is steadily starting to forget his own guilt in the matter.

Thrusting harder and faster, he makes Roxie cry out for him again and again, loving the way she screams herself hoarse for him. She’s lucky she did not come here for any sort of international tour, because he doubts her voice would be able to handle a concert after screaming like that for him. In contrast, he moans low and deep, fucking her until she is writhing beneath him, screaming his name as she comes for him, and that is all it takes to get him to give in as well, forgetting to pull out, not even considering that possibility, before he comes inside of her.

In the morning, he is going to regret this, and she probably will too. He shouldn’t have done that, shouldn’t have fucked her when she was vulnerable, no matter how hard she came onto him, and he knows that, but for right now, he is not going to think about that anymore. There will be plenty of time for regrets in the morning, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
